Never Giving Up
by Miku Da Neko
Summary: Meiko has broken up with her boyfriend, and is now single. After so many years of living across the ice cream shop, she has never gone there before. Now, she finally goes over to get some ice cream. She meets a boy named Kaito who won't ever give up on making Meiko his girlfriend. Will Kaito give up, or will he succeed in getting Meiko? POV switches every chapter!


~Chapter 1: The Ice Cream Shop~

 _I can't even right now._ These words kept repeating in my head, over and over.

"UGH!" I yelled, making the dogs downstairs go crazy.

 _Oops._

"Gomen'nasai, dogs!" I yelled again.

I was sweating.

My boyfriend had just broken up to me. BY TEXTING. The worst way possible to break up.

"Rin, you gotta help me, I'm boyfriendless!" I kept complaining to my best friend Rin on the phone.

"Look Meiko, there's nothing I can do to help, really! Len is sick right now, so I can't help you, I need to take care of Len." Rin protested.

"Ugh, fine, but don't blame me if I commit suicide!" I hung up, interrupting Rin's sentence.

"Wait, you're going to-" Rin was interrupted by my hangup.

I groaned and decided to just go down to the ice cream shop, 'Oishidesu Ice Cream' which was the ice cream shop I had never been to before, even though it was just across the street and I've been living at my apartment for about 5 years now. So considering it was already Summer, it was a good choice..or..was it..?

I changed into my outside clothes, which I wore for outside, I was wearing my flame pajamas when I had called Rin.

I put on my red shirt and jacket, then my red skirt. I went a little overboard with the red, but I liked it.

I then slipped on my red boots, with a brown bottom sole with the brown heel.

I went out the door, locking it and going down 3 floors to the lobby. I literally had to run down all the stairs, considering the elevator was in repair, it was too hot so it fried.

As I came in, the child of the owner of Oishidesu Ice Cream was handing out samples.

"Hi, welcome to Oshinesu Ice Cream!" the child said in a kawaii little voice, because she couldn't pronounce and say 'Oishidesu' correctly, but her father kept her working there, as she was so kawaii in saying 'Oishidesu'.

"Here's a free sample of our Triple Tea Green Swirl ice cream!" she said. "My name is Miki, and I'm glad to be at your service!" the little girl named Miki smiled brightly and enthusiastically at me.

I took the sample. "Thank you!" I tried it, and it was _amazing_ , and that isn't just exaggeration, it was like Heaven! Until, Miki spoke the words showing my fate.

"Come inside if you would like some more ice cream, we have sundaes and italian ices, also don't forget our best yogurt! At Oshinesu Ice Cream, your always welcome!" Miki beamed and kept speaking. "If you would like a seat, come over up to Kaito, working at the counter!" Miki pointed to a blue-haired boy about 18, standing over at the marble counter, cleaning it off, due to the ice cream, sundae, and yogurt messes. "It'll be uh.." Miki stopped, because she couldn't pronounce a word. "garantud..? that you'd have the best ice cream, right here at Oshinesu Ice Cream Shop!" then, that's when my fate was decided, and was set.

"Rumor has it that people find their true love here at Oishidesu! Wait, did I pronounce that right, Otoosan-Oh, Otoosan isn't here. Oh well! So, rumor has it that people find their true love here at this very ice cream shop! No joke, Otoosan told me!" Miki kept advertising, holding the Triple Tea Green Swirl ice cream sample tray.

I went inside, and the welcome bell went chiming for about 5 seconds. Suddenly, the blue-haired boy who is at the counter, named Kaito, looked up instantly. At me. Just me.

I sat down at the counter.

Kaito whistled. "Wheww, is it hot in here, or is it just..you?" Kaito smirked. "What would you like here at Oishidesu Ice Cream, we have the sweetest. Like you must be." Kaito stood up tall and proud.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure..Bitch, why not get me a Banana-riffic Banana Sundae Swirl?" I smirked right back at him.

"What's your name, 'cause you sure are feisty and sexy enough for me." Kaito turned, still looking at me, going to get my Banana-riffic Banana Sundae Swirl.

I covered my chest, because I saw he was looking there. It's easy to tell when they stare.

Kaito sliced the bananas, put in the banana-flavored ice cream in between the slices and on the sides, then put on the whipped cream also on the sides. Then, he went over to the fudge dispenser.

"Are you going to tell me your name, or are you going to let me melt like hot fudge over your hotness?" Kaito asked as he switched the lever and dispensed the fudge.

"Nope, not even going to try telling you my name, asshole." I took out my wallet and 20 bucks. I added another 20, just for a tip. I was usually generous.

Kaito put down the Sundae as I had taken out my wallet. He leaned in closer to my face and when I turned, he was just about to kiss me. I leaned sideways, so he would miss. He did, and almost fell into the Sundae.

Miki called from outside. "Shion-san, get your buttocks into gear! Please, arigato!" Miki beamed, but insulting him and ordering Kaito. It was like there were two sides to Miki: One side was her sweet, fun side. The other was her bossy, still sweet side. It was weird.

I slapped Kaito for Miki.

 _PAP!_ went the slap. Which was actually the noise that is made when you slap someone. If you think about it, you hear mostly 'PAP' than 'SMACK' ..Anyway.

I ate my Sundae, and Kaito was at the cash register, with the money I put on the counter.

"You know, you don't have to pay if you just pay me with kisses. And hugs. and-"

 _PAP!_ went the slap.

I finished my sundae and left without getting my change. I pat Miki on the head, and Miki was like a neko.. She said this.

"Nya!" like a neko.

When I crossed the street, I never realized that Kaito said silently to himself these words.

"Never giving up."

The words putting my fate farther into it's path.


End file.
